LWA: Prompt-shot Impulses
by Shintori Khazumi
Summary: So these are a collection of the prompts i received from tumblr, my impulse one-shots, some inspired by boredom, and some inspred by awesome fanart! Pretty much a mix of genres. Enjoy? Updates will be kinda frequent since I premade everything.
1. Security and Secrets

**Security and Secrets**

* * *

 **A/N:Based on mikepot300 's gorgeous and wonderful art 3… I tried connecting the two drawings!** **This** **and** **This** **! I wonder if i did a good job. Tbh, I can't ever unsee these photos… THEY ARE SO GOOD AND MAKE MY HEART DOKI DOKI NO WAKU WAKU.. ehem… Anywhooo… Setting: Normal highschool students I guess… no Magic, and umm… let's see, Diana is still oujo-sama with heavy burdens but it's worse since she's got a dad here. mom is dead and her family found out she was seeing Akko despite them keeping it a secret. They are trying to separate them and Diana gets no privacy because she is being monitored in case she calls or communicates with Akko in and out of the house. Aight!**

 **Again, sorry if it sucks?**

 **Enjoy?**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

 **Security and Secrets:**

* * *

 _They found out. They uncovered this heavily kept secret. They wanted them to be apart. They were not permitting them to be together, much less love one another._

 _Why was social standing too important? Why did she have to have an image?_

" _You just need to believe, Diana… don't worry, we can do it!"_

 _Believe. Believe, believe. She hated admitting it, but Diana was growing sick of hearing that for the last few minutes since she had admitted this little problem to Akko. She had had enough of believing that everything was going to be alright. It wasn't._

" _Well sometimes, believing isn't everything! Some problems can't be fixed just by believing you can, Akko! This is a real problem! Not just-" With her breath caught in her throat as she caught her words, Diana watched Akko, eyes wide, staring at the frustrated mess that was the Cavendish heiress._

 _Sure, maybe the words Akko used to comfort her weren't the ones she needed to hear, and maybe this problem was something big for the both of them. It involved Akko deeply, it involved their relationship and maybe her family would even pin the blame of this situation on the brunette. Her frustrations were certainly grounded._

 _-But how could she just take it out on Akko? The one who was simply trying to make it all better?_

" _I… I apologize." Diana murmured, straightening herself up as she had unconsciously been right up in Akko's face. "Sorry."_

" _N-no… It's okay." Diana had a difficult time believing in those words, Akko's shaky form and quivering lips betraying her words. "Let me just go rest in my room."_

 _Diana watched her leave with regret, her heart in pain, much more than when her father told her he'd disown her if she did not stop this little…_ _ **'fling'.**_ _How dare he call her love for Akko as such._

 _Akko's voice called for her once last time, a wobbly reassurance offered. "You can join me if you're okay with that."_

 _And she left Diana to her own thoughts._

— _-_

It wasn't as if she were nervous, no, not at all. Standing just outside Akko's single-occupant room did not make her shake in her standard Luna Nova boots. Just- Maybe it was the fact that she had said something that had unintentionally hurt Akko in a way. Maybe that was way her hand hung in the air, just above that shining doorknob, motionless and steadily growing more tired.

With a sigh and a battle in her mind, Diana dropped her hand to her side and shifted her feet to walk away- but was stopped by a voice beckoning her in. "Come in Diana."

So she did.

—–

Akko didn't know why, but Diana seemed tenser nowadays. Okay, maybe it was because of her family issues. And maybe Akko was directly involved in those issues. It made her worry, but she had always thought that is she strove hard and believed, she and Diana could get through this… together. Was she just not competent enough of a partner?

The door shut with a small click and Akko's gaze was on Diana's timid form, leaning against the wooden separator, not daring a step forward.

With a deep breath of preparation, Akko took the initiative, not wanting things to stay as awkward as they were.

"Diana, sweetheart, ummm…" Akko, stepping closer with arms open and stretched out, not knowing what to say anymore, decided to let her actions speak, rather than mull over words. "Come here? Let me hug you."

Seeing Diana, watching her face and expressions was always such an enjoyable thing for Akko, and she wouldn't mind staring all day, but she had to admit, nothing beat the feeling of wrapping or being wrapped in an embrace involving Diana Cavendish.

As shy as the girl was being, Akko was glad the blonde accepted her offer, hands grasping the front of Akko's uniform tightly as Diana buried her face into the crook of Akko's neck, nuzzling there with a tickly breath against Akko's skin.

It seemed Diana would prefer to remain silent at the moment, and Akko respected that, enclosing her arms around Diana and holding her as tight, but lovingly as she could, hands drawing soothing patterns on her back.

"It's gonna be alright." She murmured, placing a kiss against Diana's temple. "It should be alright."

She only felt the taller girl nod against her shoulder, her hands clasping tighter and wrinkling the front of Akko's uniform vest.

They stayed in that comfortable silence until Akko felt Diana's weight shift against her, becoming lighter before she felt her head being pulled and rested against Diana's chest, the girl's heartbeat playing a tune for Akko in this silent interaction, this reassurance.

"Diana? Are you… are you okay?" Maybe asking this question was a bit ironic as Akko had been quite confident in telling Diana things were going to be alright, but… everything was just so… unstable. And Akko herself needed to find her footing as she trod on this path the pair had chosen for themselves, the narrow road against Diana's family's wishes.

Maybe it was the lack of response in any form, whether verbal or physical, but Diana not answering made Akko's stomach tangle in knots.

"Diana?" Stilling her roaming hands on Diana's back that still served as calming comfort, she felt Diana push her away a bit, and as much as the gesture hurt, accompanied by this burdening silence, Akko couldn't help but blush as Diana pinned Akko down with a stare, slowly walking them over to the shorter girl's bed and gently pushing her down.

Trying not to fall over, but failing miserably, Akko made such an odd "Oomph!" before plopping down on the bed, Diana's weight and warmth on top of her in seconds.

With her face once more buried in the crook of Akko's slender neck, the brunette could not see what expression Diana might have wore and it worried her further, and she just needed to know what was wrong, not that she minded being in this position.

"Diana?" She called, only feeling the heat on her face burn hotter as she felt Diana's arms around her neck tighten, a sighing kiss pressed to her shoulder as Diana snuggled deeper into Akko.

—–

It wasn't that she could not find the words to reply, and it wasn't as if she had found difficulty in responding to Akko, but… Diana found that she did not want nor need to respond. As Akko had done earlier, letting her actions speak, Diana wanted Akko to know, to feel for herself Diana's response.

Was she okay? Was she alright?

Maybe not as much as she wanted to be.

But one thing she was certain of was… despite not being alright, despite having problems… in this small window of time, she felt… secure.

She knew she had problems, but they were as rain that pelted against a protective rooftop, an umbrella. You knew they were there, those raindrop-problems, but something was protecting you, helping you through the storm.

Akko was that security.

Feeling she could rest easy, eyes heavy and fighting the losing war of sleep versus consciousness, Diana managed to mumble before her eyes fell shut.

" _I'm going to be okay. We both will."_

—-

Maybe it was because they had fallen asleep together, Diana not having to go home- (though she might get interrogated later) as she fell asleep in Akko's dorm room, but everything just felt so at peace.

Luckily there was to be no class as it was the weekend so waking up to Akko's beautiful face and not having to worry about the time she had to admire it made Diana plenty jovial for the day. It would be a good one.

Turning her attention to the bedside clock, Diana blinked her still hazy eyes before seeing the digits that caused her lips to settle into a small pout.

There were only twenty minutes till breakfast was over, and Diana, as much as she would love to just ignore that and snuggle up closer to Akko and stay in bed all day, knew that health should always come first, and a proper diet ensured that.

Regrettably, Diana turned and braced herself to wake Akko up. Braced herself because of the sheer adorable display that was soon to follow. At least the wake up process would be enough compensation for the short early morning admiration time.

Besides, Diana knew she'd have the whole morning to be with Akko.

A dainty finger traveled through the air before resting against soft, plump skin, pushing gently as Diana poked Akko.

"Wake up… wake up." She whispered, smile apparent in her voice, eyes bright and loving in the way they gazed upon the yet to rouse Akko. "Akko, wake up… my darling, sweet Akko… Wake up~"

Diana giggled once a tiny incorrigible murmur escaped Akko's lips as they formed a small frown, before her mind registered the melody of Diana's voice, the frown turning upside-down.

"Ten more minutes…"

Laughing, Diana replied, "We don't have ten minutes. Breakfast ends by then." Seeing a cute pout on those luscious cherry lips, Diana leaned forward to confront the temptation, pressing her own to Akko's in a good morning kiss. "Now wake up… Good morning~"

Eyes still shut, but a dopey grin on her face, Akko feigned slumber, maybe wanting more attention from her wonderful, wonderful lover, something Diana was more than willing to offer.

"Maybe if i get another one of those- geh!" A pinch to Akko's nose made Diana snort out this time as her girlfriend was just being a ridiculous dork. "What was that for?" Akko cried, eyes still shut.

"For being so cute." Diana could not refuse Akko in any way as she leaned back in and granted Akko's wish before she could say anything further. Pulling away, Diana grabbed Akko by the wrist and managed to get her standing, only now noticing that both were still clad in their school uniforms. "Breakfast?"

The heiress asked it so casually, holding a hand out for Akko to take as they would walk together to the cafeteria, really only ten minutes left to have their breakfast.

"OKay!" Akko replied, fully awake now after that electric kiss that always gave her the power to move each time… as well as take that power away so quickly if Diana so desired.

With Diana taking the lead in walking over to their meal, she was surprised when Akko planted herself firm against the ground, that familiar expression that told Diana she had an idea, flashing across her face.

"But before that," Akko seemed to be looking up at the top of Diana's head, leaving the heiress to wonder if her hair was standing up at odd angles, weird bedhead. It seemed it wasn't the case as Akko's free hand that was not in Diana's went to the taller girl's shoulders, somehow pulling her down. "Bend down a little."

Answering her girlfriend's request with a smile, Diana asked, "Yes?"

"I wanna tell you a secret! A secret I just have to share~"

Curious, Diana complied, leaning towards Akko, hand cupped around Diana's ear.

The secret had Diana smiling, laughing, crying in happiness as she and Akko shared another embrace, another warm moment.

Cupping Akko's cheek and brushing a few tussled strands of hair from her face, Diana caressed those apple cheeks she loved to kiss on happy days, on crying days, sweet and salty.

Akko seemed to know what the heiress wanted and with the mutual agreement, both found themselves leaning ever closer. The distance disappeared in so short a time as Diana's lips met Akko's, the sensations flooding their systems.

A hand on the small of Akko's back and behind her neck, playing with those tiny strands of hair, Diana tugged a bit, wanting to deepen that kiss, standing at her full height to take charge.

Akko made a small gasp of surprise as her body was pulled impossibly closer so swiftly, but she didn't mind, lucky that she could hold her breath for long periods of time.

But Alas, as much as Diana wanted to savor these times, there was still that nagging thought of breakfast and nutrition at the back of her mind that caused her to separate their lips with an audible pop.

Though staring into Akko's eyes made Diana think that she could use her student council privileges for once and have a late acceptance to the breakfast lounge.

Eyes gazing into one another's hearts and souls, Diana laughed, bumping their foreheads together, just utterly happy. Simply happy.

"So?" Akko grinned playfully, brushing her nose against Diana's.

"You're secret is safe with me." The Cavendish laughed as they both entwined their hands and started actually heading over to the cafeteria. "After all… we do share the same secret, as you already know. So it isn't much of a secret anymore." Diana chuckled when Akko squeezed her hand, shoulders bumping against each other in this silent hall.

"Yep!"

" _ **I love you."**_

 _ **A/N: That was… bad wasn't it? AGHHHHH! Sorry… I'm not in the zone and I keep fidgeting… in a bad moment rn… I apologize… just… welp… thanks for reading and for the support… tell me what you think guys?**_

 _ **~Shintori Khazumi**_


	2. Ne and Yes

**A/N: Ummm… Back? So…I have a** _ **little**_ **free time before doing some work so..I'm Back for a little something… and I forgot to warn.. Typos and it might suck… :"(**

 **Enjoy?**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

" **Ne" and "Yes"**

* * *

"Diana, Ne-"

Diana looked up from her research paper, the tapping of lead against paper momentarily stilled in favor of giving ear to whatever words would come out of her friend and rival's lips.

Staring at Akko whose eyes were oddly bolting every which way, refusing to meet Diana's, the heiress felt confusion as Akko, after what seemed like years of holding her breath, shook her head, looking slightly disappointed as she spoke again, a single word. "Nevermind."

Akko went back to scribbling on a sheet of paper that served as her assignment work sheet, taking references from an open book beside her as Diana kept her skeptical gaze on the Japanese girl.

It irked her…

This behavior of Akko's.

They had known each other for three years now and never had the girl shown such a side to herself as the two steadily grew closer, Closer still into their senior year. But suddenly.. right now… Diana was just too confused at this new development.

Lately, Akko had kept trying to call for her attention and had been sending her far too many glances, gazes, stares, whether it be during their study periods in the library, while Diana coached Akko on broom riding, during meals, even during class. Honestly, it was getting quite annoying. Always, always being called with a "Ne". It was casual and short, the word, but it certainly called for Diana's immediate attention. And those looks! After all, why shouldn't she pay attention to the one person who had the prodigy's heart in the palm of her slightly-smaller hand?

A hand so warm that Diana would just love to hold. A hand she had recalled, had been wrapped around her waist carefully but firmly as they saved the world from a magical missile. A hand that took hers and lead her into sheer happiness. A hand that… she'd just love to hold and kiss and play with forever-

"Diana… are you blushing?"

Jerked out of her thoughts, Diana turned to her companion, once more staring at her glittering red gems, curious and strangely shy, bits of worry and doubt apparent in them as well as a hint of nervousness. A silent question of _'Are you okay?_ ' communicated through it.

"No… I… I am quite alright, Akko." She watched the brunette nod uncertainly before slowly turning back to her work as Diana did the same. However, the shorter witch's glances and blatant stares at times did not go unnoticed by Diana for long, or more accurately, she could no longer ignore them.

"What… what is it?" Diana had never been a fan of trepidation, but now was a time that she was being quite bashful against her will. The feeling of not knowing what Akko was thinking, or wanting from her.. it made her uneasy. "Is there… something on my face? You've been looking my way for quite some time, Akko. May I help you with anything?"

"Geh-" Perhaps having been caught in her not-so-secret admiration, cause Akko to burn shades of red, stumbling and fumbling over and with her words, phrases of words from her native language and english meshed together forming a wonderfully incoherent mess just as she was at the moment. "I-" Seconds flew by without the sentence ever being completed.

"Nevermind again, I'm guessing?" Diana sighed, feeling the disappointment Akko might have experienced herself- disappointment at what? she would never know. That and an irritation she certainly did not like having.

If the silence earlier had the slightest bits of comfort and pleasant feels, now it was thick with awkward and tense emotions. And it would only take so long before one of them had to do something to break this newly settled Ice.

Diana waited.

Seconds continued to fly by without any problem, the large clock by the library ticking as loud as it was permitted to, the sounds bouncing off the walls of the large room.

-And there was the chime.

The five-pm-bell. The dismissal, the call for preparations for dinner. Diana managed to glean zero information from Akko about how she was currently acting, and it frustrated her, as well as the fact that this had been a major distraction and she had gotten so little studying done. It just broke her rhythm, her habits. Akko did that to her so often it seemed.

Tidying up her books and throwing a sad glance to Akko who had her head stuck in her book, possibly for some last minute stealing of info, Diaan shook her head and stood up wordlessly, wanting to exit the room and maybe be alone for tonight to gather some thoughts.

She could only hear the shuffling about on the table she had just left, the screech of the wooden chair against the floor as a voice joined the sounds of the late afternoon.

"Diana wait-"

She didn't, knowing it was another fruitless call, a start to a non-existent conversation.

"Diana!" Akko tried once more as she got up, Diana watching from her peripheral vision as the girl stumbled about, haphazardly returning her materials and picking up her ruffled up papers as she staggered behind Diana in an attempt to follow and catch her. "Diana!"

Maybe she was being mean, picking up her pace and not giving Akko a chance to tell her anything, or even waiting for her and walking out together. Akko had no fault against her. So why was Diana treating her this way? Feelings always confused the heiress.

"Diana!" Again her name. "Diana! _NE_!"

" _ **What**_."

Maybe that sounded a tad too harsh, cold. Diana regretted saying the word in such a way. Maybe her face displayed the same message as her voice secretly did, annoyed, as Akko seemed to back off, looking quite fearful.

Trying her best to soften her gaze, and reaching out to reassure Akko, Diana bit back the feeling of tearing up as the smaller girl avoided her hand and stepped back some more making Diana feel more remorse in her reaction.

"I… I apologize…" She breathed out, reaching out again, happy that Akko stayed in her spot, allowing Diana to rest a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?" She asked, now more aware and careful with how she gave her responses.

She decided to be patient with Akko this time and actually wait long enough as it seemed the girl truly wanted to share something, and if patience weren't enough to get Akko to say something, then Diana would be encouraging as well.

"Akko?" She prodded softly, unconsciously allowing her hand to travel and cup Akko's face carefully, lifting it up in order to let their eyes meet, to help Diana understand the hardship Akko might have been experiencing, to help Akko too.

It seemed to work if Akko's deep breath weren't an obvious sign, the girl's lips parting, ready to form her thoughts, to express them into words out in the open and not cooped up in the recess of her mind.

"Diana…"

"Yes?"

"Ne…"

Again the word. Ne. Diana hated to associate it with ' _ne_ -vermind', but it seemed to be automatic as she had gotten far too used to that.

Trying to erase that mindset, she listened well, thumb stroking Akko's cheek, calling out her name again, gentle prompts given to the shorter girl.

"Ne…"

"Yes, Akko? Tell me…" Diana said, and she felt a sudden dryness in her throat, Akko's eyes boring into her own, face drawing a bit too close, but Diana dared not move back lest she lose this chance of knowing what Akko wanted to say. Her heart would have to hold out as long as it could with this proximity, ignoring the painful pounding against her ribcage.

" _I love you_."

The words were said softly, with so much fear and insecurity. And Diana knew why it was so hard.

"I-I've wanted to te-tell you… all this time… so… Diana… oh! You don't need to retu- just… i wanted you to know at least, but I hope it isn't weird, wait it is, of course it is! What am I thinking?! ugh, sorry Diana, I mean no, I really do lo-love you, but y-"

A finger silenced the ramble of Akko's lips, Diana trying to hold back laughter, but failing as a the beautiful music slipped from her lips.

At first, it left Akko embarrassed, being laughed at by the love of her life, but as Diana felt this odd emotion stir in her chest, slipping out into tears, she just had to let Akko know, and maybe discover herself what it was she felt.

"Akko…"

"DIANA?!" As panicky as she was being, Diana was delighted by the concern Akko showed, those warm and gentle hands drying away her tears as lovingly as they could, expressing Akko's love so obviously making the confession all the more true. "Ne… what's wrong? Should I have not said that?! Stupid, stupi-"

"Akko…" Diana giggled, eyes still flowing with happy tears, arms wrapping around Akko in an embrace, her feelings turning her into a completely different person. "Akko…" She whispered into the girl's ear, trying to catch her attention."

" _Ne… Akko…_ " Diana spoke now into Akko's collar, liking the scent of the girl, the warmth she emitted.

"H-hai!" Akko managed to screech, stiff in Diana's loving arms, bit by bit learning to relax. "What is it… Diana?"

" _ **I love you too."**_

* * *

—–

* * *

Maybe they had stayed in this library far too long, the seven-pm dinner bell ringing in the distance as Akko breathed out her tenseness and tried to enjoy this long lasting embrace from Diana.

Diana wanted to make this moment last as long as possible, but knew it was simply not possible. Loosening her hug, but not letting go, she smiled, seeing Akko's face before hers again. "Hello." She sang out, bumping their foreheads together before nuzzling against Akko's nose.

"H-hi?" Diana felt laughter build inside her again at the abnormal high pitch of Akko's voice.

"Ne, Akko~?"

"Y-yes, Diana?"

"You forgot to ask something." Diana was playfully annoyed at how Akko still had to figure out this simple thing, her finger poking the dunce's cheek. "Don't tell me you have no intention of asking. These things should be done clearly and properly!"

Seeing that her confusion wouldn't be fixed anytime soon, Diana frowned, pinching Akko's cheek.

"Just ask me if-"

"Ah!" The sudden yell caught her off guard, but Diana managed to offer a smile.

"Yes?"

The attention seemed to offer the slightest amount of pressure on Akko as she regained that nervous face, but then again, this time, there was a splash of determination and confidence, replacing the former uncertainty. With this resolve, Akko spoke.

"Diana Cavendish."

"Kagari Atsuko." Diana addressed, allowing Akko to step out of the embrace and stand up formally, looking into Diana's crystal blues before bowing deeply, hand extended out in front of her.

"Please go out with me and give me the honor of being your girlfriend!"

Maybe Diana was taking a beat to long to reply, but hey, it was only to be considered fair as she had waited too long for this question. And she admitted that seeing Akko so frazzled up and bothered was something that Diana seemed to immensely enjoy, as apologetic as she was for being the cause of it.

"D-Diana?" The cracked voice on the edge of tears though was enough of a warning for her to stop as Diana suddenly felt very bad to leave Akko hanging, swiftly grasping Akko's hand right away, pulling her close in another embrace.

"Only if you give me the honor as well, Akko." She whispered, adoring the feel of Akko's heart beating right next to hers. "Yes, I would love to go out with you. I would love to date you. _I love you_."

Once more, Diana looked upon the thrown-off Akko, blushing, stuttering, clueless, yet honest in letting her feelings known to Diana.

"Di-Diana… Ne…"

"Yes?" Diana found that she was growing rather fond of this set of words, this phrase as she smiled, pulling Akko so close, closer than their earlier proximity, feeling the breath of her new.

"May I…"

"Yes?" Diana could laugh out how formal and serious Akko was being, but decided against that as her heart was suddenly attacked by the next words that slipped the girls mouth.

"May I have a kiss?"

Frozen and mind running every which way, Diana nodded almost dumbly, before regaining her thoughts, leaning forward to the overly-flustered Akko, lips only a few inches shy of the other's.

"Yes."

Silently, Diana leaned forward, but found she bumped her nose straight into Akko's, the inexperience clearly shining through as she muttered her apologies, ashamed.

A sound of surprise escaped her as Akko took her face into her hands, seemingly taking the initiative. "Allow me?"

Nodding her head, Diana allowed herself to be drawn in, a sharp intake of air preceding a pleasant, tingling warmth growing into an indescribable heat on her lips.

 _Diana_ …

She smiled, feeling her name uttered soundlessly by the lips covering her own as she returned the sentiment.

 _Akko_ …

Parting for a quick breath of air, Diana could see the dilated pupils, the reddish skin, feel Akko's labored breaths and she knew she just loved this person so much.

"Ne… Diana?"

"Yes?" She couldn't expect any more wonderful words to follow than those that had already been said, but she remained excited for them.

"I think we should be getting dinner?" With a sheepish look, Akko pulled one hand away from Diana's face, scratching the back of her head.

Diana pouted, something she did not know she was capable of doing, despite Akko's cutesy looks. It was quickly gone however as Akko kissed that pout away from her lips, replacing it with a smile as Diana could not stay annoyed at Akko for too long.

"Shall we?" Akko reached out her hand which Diana gladly took, bringing it to her lips, kissing it a long while before dragging Akko out of the library at a slow jog to catch up and still be able to have enough time to eat leisurely.  
"That's a yes, I guess."

As they reached the door of the dining hall, the outer isles being empty and dim as everyone was still having dinner, Diana pulled Akko aside, not entering yet, still having something to say.

"Ne, Akko?"

"Yes?"

Just one last kiss couldn't hurt after all.

" _ **I love you."**_

" _ **Ne Diana?"**_

" _ **Yes?"**_

" _ **I love you too."**_

* * *

 **A/N: …. Uh… I love you all too?**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	3. Late

_**A/N: Yes, I should be sleeping during my day off... And I should rest my soul because I'm sick, but... this little bothersome thing is just! Warning: Badly thought out plot. Makes no sense. Avoid reading. ;)**_

 _ **~Shintori Khazumi**_

* * *

" _You know I think the most painful thing about Realizing you're in love is when you find out or accept it too late."_

"Hmm?" Turning to Akko questioningly, Amanda saw that her best friend wore a far off gaze, her eyes seeking something that Amanda suspected was something- no, rather, _someone_ she knew, someone currently dancing in the midst of this party.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, deciding to humor her friend for now. These later years, Akko seemed to be more reserved and seldom opened up as they turned into adults. Amanda took this as a good chance to get to hear something she hadn't heard from Akko in quite some time.

Emotions.

"You know those times where you... you know fall in love subtly and realize to slow? Or maybe you knew, maybe you said you loved someone and never knew you meant it in a different way from how you both thought? Ever wonder that Amanda?" Akko asked, curious, but desperate for an answer.

Humming in contemplation, the redhead nodded, though not out of agreement and more of urging Akko to continue.

"And then... you only know you love her when it's too late and she tells you... _"Hey, I'm getting married, please do come. Your presence will make the moment all the more special."_ " Akko quoted in a familiar voice and accent, and Amanda chuckled mirthlessly, feeling somewhat sorry for Akko as she now fully understood what was going on.

"How long has this been-"

"I realized last year." Akko cut off and Amanda stared dumbfounded. "But I've probably felt it for the last eleven..." She sighed.

"Then why-"

"Because... I thought my subtle gestures could at least get my point across... I thought I was being open." Akko looked to the sky, and Amanda saw a few sparkles in the corners of her friend's eyes. Reflections of light on water. "Whoever said I was an open book was a liar." Akko laughed, smiling at the sun that tried smiling back, but clouds shrouded it before its comfort reached the saddened brunette.

"She said you were an open book. Are you calling her a liar?" Amanda asked, no offense in mind, just genuinely asking.

"I'd hate to say yes..."

"But?"

"Yes."

"At least you knew." Amanda whistled a sad tune, keeping watch on Akko's variety of expressions.

"She knew too... I think she did." Akko whispered. "But I couldn't say anything when she was trying to get me to say it." The brunette spoke, head hung low. Amanda's hand reached to place it on Akko's shoulder as a means of comfort, but found it hovering in the air, not knowing its next course of action. So she dropped it back to her side.

"Then why didn't you tell her when she wanted you to?" Questioning this thing that was only growing more and more absurd with each answer was grating on Amanda's nerves, but still... she listened. She had a reason to need to listen.

"They were already together-"

"They fought at that time!" Amanda reminded, exasperated, but voice not raising. Both did not need to ruin such a jovial party as what was occurring at the moment.

"She still loved her." Akko glared into green orbs, cool yet burning in their fervor and determination to help her friend realize whatever point needed realizing. "And I refuse to be a rebound."

The last phrase hit Amanda hard as she watched the frown on Akko's face contort into indifference, a sign of her trying to keep her feelings under wraps, as she had been doing so often, far too often lately.

"You love Diana... Akko."

It was the obvious and someone needed a reminder. And that someone was certainly not going to be Amanda.

"And she loves one of my dearest friends." Observing her companion running a hand through her now tussled hair, Amanda watched as Akko downed a glass of whatever substance the waiters had been serving them this whole night, waiting for her to continue whatever words she still had. "Lotte is usually so sweet. Their fight was a mistake."

"Was it?"

"It was."

"Hmm..." Taking a sip from the mystery drink, Amanda played it cool, also feeling a storm of emotions stirring within her, but deciding to put Akko's first.

"Do you regret not saying anything?"

Silent. For a moment it was silent, Akko seemingly thinking on it, but at the same time not, just staring blankly at anything and everything.

Her mouth opened and words fell out shortly after. "Both yes and no. I regret not telling her, but I do not regret it because she is so happy now... and I... I didn't ruin anything."

 _ **She would have been happier with you though.**_

But Amanda kept that to herself, not needing to rub more salty realization into Akko's slowly recovering wound.

"You two! Let's dance!" Hannah suddenly popped in, joy in her gaze as she tried tugging at the two, leading them to the sweaty, crowded and humid dance floor. "It's a party! The last night for our precious Diana to be not-whipped!" She giggled as she heard a resounding "HEY!" from the back ground.

Uncomfortable but unable to say no, Akko began dancing with Hannah, twirling her around to the beat of a snappy tune.

Amanda watched all this happen with sorrowful eyes, suddenly feeling the need to look a particular direction and meeting icy blues that she had caught secretly glancing at her friend only so few minutes ago.

 _ **Don't tell her.**_

They begged Amanda... begged her not to tell of something that could have been, and deep down, Amanda felt wretched for wanting to actually comply. She did not want Akko to realize more something that was supposedly too late.

A slow song played.

Keeping her gaze to those diamonds, she stepped closer and closer to Akko, tapping her shoulder and offering a hand to dance this last soft dance.

Not one to reject, the shorter woman accepted gratefully, hands on Amanda's shoulder and in her hand. The redhead pulled her closer, more intimate, leading them off, eyes still locked with the Cavendish.

Too late.

Everyone was just too late.

Only Amanda wasn't.

* * *

The wedding was bountiful and beautiful, elegant and sweet like the celebrants.

At the altar, vows were made, on the pews tears were shed, though one set of tears were for different reasons not to be spoken of.

'I do's were spoken and the priest asked the question that could turn everything around.

"Are there any objections?"

Green sought red, red met blue and both gazes wavered, Amanda watching this silent, discreet exchange, before Akko shook her head no, and a single tear slid out of Diana's eyes as she smiled, looking as if she were crying happy tears.

Amanda clicked her tongue, but at the same time was relieved.

Though as she looked to Akko, now wiping away her tears and straining a smile, she realized something.

Everyone was late, yes.

There was no turning back now.

It was far too late.

For Diana, For Akko.

For her.

She saw love fall from Akko's eyes. Love that would only ever belong to one person and it was far too late to try and take that spot.

As the ceremony finished and everyone said their wishes before heading to the reception hall, Akko passed by Diana, Amanda watching with eagle eyes the exchange.

"I am-"

"You are-"

" _ **Too late**_."

"Sorry." Akko smiled. "And thank you."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Diana giggled, and Amanda recalled the times she had heard that sound... and all those times were only possible because of Akko.

* * *

Watching Akko leave the hall while everyone else enjoyed their dinner, Amanda found her feet giving chase to the woman.

"Akko! Wait!"

The figure stopped in her tracks, not looking back, but her shaking shoulders and audible sniffles spoke so many words to Amanda.

"W-what?" A voice pretending to be strong but truthfully so weak, spoke finally.

In the moonlight, Amanda launched herself forward, embracing Akko strongly from behind.

"What about... what about me?"

"What about you?"

" _ **Is it too late for me?"**_

Eyes wide and in shock, Akko seemed to have a hard time responding.

"Amanda, you can't, I can't... this is like taking advantage of you- It's wrong-"

"Just tell me if I am!" The redhead pleaded, on the verge of tears. "Tell me I can, Tell me I can't. Yes, no... Please..."

"Sorry." Akko whispered.

"No. No, no... I don't want to hear that... I want an answer!"

"THEN FINE!"

"A-Akko?"

"What is going on here?" A voice joined in, and the pair looked behind them to find a worried and shocked Diana, probably coming to check on what had gone wrong. "Th-there was noise from the hall and I thought I saw you l-leave earlier so..." The heiress watched the scene unfold as the awkwardness was far too much to bear.

Akko shrugged Amanda's arms off, stepping out of her hug as she faced her.

"Sorry, but Yes. You are too late."

 _My heart will belong to no one else._

"May I ask why?"

Painfully, Amanda witnessed her constant companions, this inseparable pair share another gaze, unspoken thoughts, feelings, and an agreement.

" _ **We're all just far too late.**_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Well that didn't make any sense... hmmmmmmmm... Weird... Welp! I shall sleep now! tho it's like... 10am...**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	4. Asters

**A/N: Yes... I'm alive actually... so... more promptshots? this one is a recent one-shot so... Enjoy?**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

 _Asters…_

Simple little common flowers. Nothing too special.

They grew in schools or backyard gardens, maybe along roadsides and such, ever blooming in the spring and symbolizing love… a patient one.

"As her love has been with me." A blonde spoke alone in her room as she looked at the clock ticking its time for her. "It's about time I go fetch her… again… huh."

Placing down a single white aster on the hard wood table, she left the room in graceful silence.

Akko sighed for the umpteenth time as she twirled a single flower, an aster that she picked from somewhere, between her index finger and thumb, humming out a random tune out of sheer boredom.

As a member of the gymnastics club, it was expected of her to be practicing at this time, but it seemed as if, she- the club's ace, had been kicked out. Again.

"'Take a breather'… they said, 'some fresh air'. Really… I don't need those." Akko sighed, staring at each of the delicate white petals of the dainty little plant.

Tiny rays of light blanketed the entire area in beauty, as far as Akko could see in her little corner of the world, up in Luna Nova Academy's great "Jennifer Memorial Tree" around the back of the school. It was a tall, sturdy tree that symbolized the strength, sturdiness and resilience of the school throughout the years.

Now, it had become a calming place for Akko, somewhere she could collect her thoughts and clear her mind, away from all the expectations, the angry teachers and just… everything. She had first discovered it when she became a freshman, hiding from the stifling nature of school and of bullies and of pressure from being someone quite renown as an athlete. Here, this was her place.

It was her little calming paradise.

And her gaze reunited with the little white flower in her hand. Twirling it, she smiled, catching a glimpse of the time on her wrist watch. "Have I been gone too long again?" She asked the flower, humming into its star-like petals. It seemed as if her quality stays here always made her lose track of time.

With a chuckle at an amusing thought that just entered, a reminder brought about by the fact that, again, she had taken far too long, she kissed the yellow center of the flower, taking in its fragrance and smiling at it almost lovingly as it reminded her of someone she knew all-too-well. She loved asters. They were her favorites. She loved that person too, she was her favorite.

"She'll be here any minute to pick me up… again."

"So this is where I find you…. Once again, Miss Kagari, not that it is much of a surprise." Spoke a stern voice, cold as ice that suddenly took a turn for warmer ground. "You have always been quite fond of it."

'Speak of an angel…' Akko dared not think 'devil' as it was the farthest thing from this lady's existence.

The presence of another student became known to Akko as she merely smiled, eyes still closed as she leaned against the trunk, propped upon a high branch.

"Diana."

She didn't even need to look to confirm that it was indeed the student council president, arms crossed over her chest in a strict pose, but an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Kagari-san."

"Mou! Dianaaaaa… Call me Akko! At least! Do I have to remind you over and over again? Sheesh, after we've known each other our whole high school lives! Still so cold. Tch." Akko clicked her tongue in false irritation. Diana knew this. "Please? Call me Akko?"

"And if I refuse?" As much as Diana was a prideful thorn in Akko's side (note that it was before, before, okay!), Akko knew that this was one of the many reasons she loved, yes, LOVED, Diana Cavendish. Ever since she first picked her up in this exact same situation.

Falling of the branch in one flowing motion, yet falling on her feet perfectly, Akko brushed her gym uniform off and sauntered over to her best friend with a grin, the blonde having a hand over her heavily beating heart.

"You know those scare me!" She exclaimed, slapping Akko's shoulder as she referred to the way Akko got down from the tree. This was such a common occurrence, but as much as it happened again and again, it seemed as though Diana never got over the fear that something might happen to Akko one day, some day. And Akko had to reassure Diana that it would be fine each and every time.

With a small laugh, and a sheepish grin settling into place, Akko apologized, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Diana's ear. "Sorry, sorry, Madame President." She joked, hand lingering on Diana's face for a tad too long. She must have noticed this, and Diana did as well, eyes staring into Akko's with a confused tint in their color.

Pulling away her hand, but not before leaving a tiny present there, Akko smiled softly, admiring her handiwork.

Diana was so beautiful… in this one moment, basking in the rays of the late afternoon sun, close to Akko as possible, clean and pure, just like an aster. Dainty and looking as she might break under her yearning touch, Akko softly relished in the sight of the person who had her heart.

The Diana she thought could be quite unnerving. A stifling, cold Cavendish that made her feel so warm with so many encounters. A beautiful Diana. A Diana… A Diana she loved.

She continued to stare with a single thought in mind.

'I love you.'

* * *

She felt it right away, a flower… an aster. She knew it was one since Akko loved these and had been playing with one earlier as far as Diana knew.

The single aster tucked behind Diana's ear suited her far more than any flower Akko knew of, that she had to admit as she was also fond of them.

"Beautiful." She heard her classmate mutter a compliment, causing the Cavendish to blush shades of red as she looked away for a single moment before turning her gaze up to equally red orbs. Maybe it was a sudden realization to her since she felt so surprised at it. Had she been so busy in the council these past three years to ever see this growing distance between her friend and herself?

"These three years have certainly been kind to you, Kagari Atsuko." She murmured as quiet as she could, but was still heard.

"Huh?"

"Oh!" Embarassed at speaking her thoughts out loud, Diana clarified. "I mean, you've… you've certainly grown taller than me during our stay here, huh, Kagari-san."

"Huh, oh." She must have noticed as she hummed in contemplation, before realizing something. "Call me Akko-"

"I'm pleasantly surprised." Diana spoke, cutting her off before she felt the need to return to her comfort zone, stepping back a bit.

"Diana…?" As if the sudden loss of space made her feel cold. Akko wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arms.

Diana knew she and Akko had been standing too close. Checking her watch as an escape route from her disconcerting emotions, she let out an awkward laugh. "Oh, the time! We really should be going. You, back to your club and I to my mee- eeeii!"

She yelped suddenly- quite the unladylike sound as she felt herself pulled back in and against a raging thrum of a heart that was most certainly not hers as the beating of her own internal organ wasn't that fast, and last time she checked, her heart was not located beside her ear.

" _Diana_."

Swallowing that huge lump in her throat wasn't easy for Diana, as she felt a hand cup her chin and made her confront a face she had grown all to accustomed to.

' _Oh no, not this again.'_

"Diana I… I… Diana you know-!" Both of them were nervous, that the president was certain of. Akko's gaze wavered, yet the fire in them never died down, not even weakened. "I-I! I know you must be thinking… 'this again?' and maybe you're tired of this… oh no… what if I'm annoying you with this… Diana, sorry, but-!"

"Akko."

"!"

"I… for all the times I've told you… and I know I've turned you down so many times." Diana knew this was a confession. Another one from Akko. Yes she had more than enough of them from others, and turning them down wasn't as hard as turning down Akko's were. "I always tell you, right? I need to finish my studies…focus on them. I need… to get my act together, so to speak… first and foremost."

She looked at Akko, nodding at her like a puppy, hanging on her every word, knowing she was being turned down again, yet still with a hopeful glint in her ruby reds.

"The truth is… I'm simply scared." She saw the confusion in Akko's eyes and decided to elaborate. "I know I have the power to control my life. I know I can keep it steady, even in a relationship. But… I'm scared… of what people will say. I'm scared… of my family… everyone I know, and who know me… I'm scared… of you."

Diana knew she was laying herself bare, but somehow, in her heart, she knew this had been going on for too long and Akko needed some answer lest Diana only be taking advantage of her genuine feelings.

And also… Diana knew she felt the same as Akko felt for her. It was just so unfair.

"I'm scared… of you."

* * *

The words made Akko think of an aster again. Even in that situation, Diana was certainly an aster in her eyes.

Of elegant upbringing, and like a star, Akko love her with a patience unexplained. Currently… Diana was so dainty, looking fragile and soft as she shook with insecurity, a hand grasping Akko's arm.

"Diana… ne…" At the call of her name, the heiress seemed to look away, and the fear Akko could plainly see in the girl, wounded her. She hurt for Diana. Diana… ne…" She felt a prick in the corners of her eyes as Diana rejected looking into her eyes. "Diana! Ne! Look at me!"

With both hands, Akko cupped Diana's face with all the gentle strength she could manage and made Diana see her, in her equally weak state, laying bare her mutual feelings.

"Diana…" Akko murmured, tears escaping their strongholds as Akko bumped their foreheads together gently, smiling a sad smile. "I'm scared too."

She heard the blonde gasp as she pulled her into a hug, but in this moment, Akko knew that this might be the last chance she could do something like this. The seasons were changing, the summer ending. Soon, the seniors would be busy with exams and applications. She'd have to quit the club too. Elections would take place and Diana would no longer be Miss President.

There would be no instance like this anymore. If Akko had no club, she wouldn't need to be kicked out. Sure she could still hang around this area, but Diana only came here at the request to pick Akko up. If Akko had no reason to be picked up, would Diana still come? Without reason?

So now was a time to clear things up, Akko knew that much.

Holding Diana at arm's length, Akko spoke words she had spoken again and again, under the same tree, in this situation, at this time.

"Diana, I Love You! Again, every day, I do! I love you." Diana noded, knowing this like a one-plus-one equation. "But I'm scared!" Akko searched for Diana's hand and took it in her own, placing a kiss on it, before entwining their fingers. "Just like you… hehe."

Despite all things, maybe being labelled as an idiot even, Akko knew what Diana feared. She feared them too.

"Diana I'm scared of your family too, who knows how much haha… everyone I know, you know-and who know you and me… and of course," Akko planted a chaste kiss on Diana's forehead. "I'm scared… of you."

"I'm so-"

"Diana…" Akko called and it made the girl silent as she waited for the next words to come from those lips.

"Yes?"

"Thanks… for calling me by my name earlier." Akko grinned as Diana burned in embarrassment, Akko ruffling her hair a bit and nuzzling it. "Dainty and fragrant like a flower, an aster. Diana."

"Wh-what.. what!"

"You are my aster." Akko said with a wink before pulling away and out of reach as Diana tried to smack her again.

"You-you! You can be so embarrassing!" Diana whined, uncharacteristic of her, as she tried to give chase and Akko laughed as she watched the girl run as fast as her legs could to catch the clearly quicker Akko.

"Am I? But don't you love that about me- hiii! Close…" Akko exclaimed when Diana's wrathful palms came in near-contact with her. Despite her saying Diana as dainty and frail-looking, she packed a punch, this princess.

"I- I never sai-"

Akko knew of one way to stop the assault of the Diana who was trying to catch her. Catch that Diana.

With the princess safely in her grasp, Akko tightened her hold from behind as she felt Diana relax against her, hands covering Akko's around her waist.

"Diana?"

"Hmm? Whatever is the matter… Akko?" Smiling at the sound of her name, Akko kissed the strands of white, nuzzling into them as she held Diana just a few moments more.

"Like the asters…"

"Like the asters?" When there was no response from the person behind her, Diana called out. "Akko?"

"Tell me you love me first~" Akko knew that threw her best friend off, as she heard a protest of 'why and what' and 'finish what you start, idiot'.

"I… I love you." But still complying all the same, Akko nearly cried, her words no longer relevant as all thoughts ceased in her mind.

It was the first time Diana said I love you to her.

"Akko? Geez, what is up-" Seeing Diana panicky was also cute, Akko thought. "Why are you crying?!" She said, hastily digging into her pocket as she found a handkerchief and dabbed it against Akko's face.

"It's just…"

"Just?"

The chime of the school's bell broke that magical moment, and again Akko wasn't able to say more words.

"Time for us to go!" Akko giggled, sniffling a bit before taking Diana's hand in hers and treading down the backyard path.

"Akko? Just what? Like the asters what?" The brunette could clearly here the exasperation in Diana's voice, but chose to ignore it, teasing the girl.

"Maybe you should stick around for the answer and wait~." She teased.

Diana said 'I love you' finally. And like all the other instances, Akko was determined to make her do it again. And again. And again. No matter how many times it took, no matter how long it took.

 _Like the asters…_

 _My love for you will be a patient one._

* * *

 ** _A/N: SO?_**

 ** _~Shintori Khazumi_**


	5. Jealous

**Prompt: Diana Jealous Kiss**

 **These were prompts from tumblr ;)**

 **Enjoy?**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

Diana had been looking far too hostile in Hannah and Barbara's totally honest opinion, their leader and friend secretly, and very subtly fuming as that Andrew Hanbridge held Akko in an intimate way during Luna Nova and Appleton's joint dance session.

They sighed helplessly, watching the senior, as they were now in their final year at Luna nova, seethe, prom night officially ruined… maybe.

The look was quickly hidden as the pair saw another hopeless male try to woo their immovable friend. She wouldn't give those men a second glance usually, but it shocked them that she had not only made small talk with him, but nodded, accepting his hand and began walking over to the dance floor.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Amanda groaned while Sucy just chuckled, totally amused, Lotte was feeling so much frustration in that one moment as they watched the stupidity of their friend play out before them.

Why the hell did she accept Andrew's invite to dance- okay, they were friends, but they were expecting that she would ask Diana to dance. The endless oblivious crushing the two had on each other was painfully humorous as they danced about each other in circles, up till their final year with zero progress between them.

Sucy rolled her eyes as Amanda muttered a "23″, indicating the number of times Akko had snuck a glance at her favorite blonde, suddenly looking very sour as the rest of the group spotted the problem.

Diana was dancing with a _boy._ Not that that was odd. It shouldn't have been. But It also should have been _Akko_ that she danced with.

They saw the remaining members of the blue team approach their tiny gathering, Hannah slapping her forehead in exasperation as she mumbled things everyone wholly agreed to.

"Those _ **idiots**_." She muttered, watching the pair sneak glances at each other while dancing with their respective partners. "Now they're just being rude."

Lotte and Barbara seemed to squeal and that drew everyone's attention to them as they had hands clasped, pointing to Akko who was now a different kind of 'red-in-the-face', letting Andrew go the second the song ended, and grabbing Diana by the wrist as a slow song played, not even caring about the boy she had just cut passed.

"D-Diana!" She said, tripping over her own words, eyes about to squeeze shut in her own embarrassment as the shocked Cavendish turned her full attention to the brunette keyholder of her heart.

"Y-yes? Wha- what… Do.. umm, is there something you are in need of?"

Eyes widening, Diana had a hard time registering that soft sensation against her lips. But once she did, she found herself fully returning the kiss, savoring the taste and feel of Akko's lips against hers.

"Diana…" The shorter girl spoke as they parted, millions of shocked stares directed at them, but they cared far too little for those. "I love you…"

"w-well," Diana tried to reply, face red and burning hot. "I love you, too, if that wasn't obvious…"

"And…" Akko continued, burying her face into the crook of Diana's neck, only to hide her shame.

"And?"

" _ **I was Jealous…"**_

* * *

 **Did I answer your Dianakko needs, friend? ;)**


End file.
